Black Widow vs Captain America
by aaronp6500
Summary: I re-imagined the scene in The Avengers film where Black Widow and Hawkeye fought in the helicarrier in the lower engine levels. I had redone the scene with Black Widow fighting Captain America instead to see how that would work. If you have seen the fight scene, just try and imagine that, but with Captain America.There are some differences though.I hope you guys enjoy and review!
1. Chapter 1

Black Widow vs. Captain America

**Chapter 1**

"It's Rogers, he took out our systems. He's headed for the detention lab. Does anybody copy?"

The sound of Director Fury's voice surprised Natasha, who was still quivering in the corner after the Hulk knocked her hard against the wall and nearly killed her. She snapped out of her terrified trance and spoke into her earpiece.

"This is Agent Romanoff. I copy."

Natasha got herself up and headed towards the detention lab as well. She knew that Steve was in the lower engine level as well headed towards the lab from there. Natasha hurried her way as quick as possible into the level Steve was in. She was still determined to recover from her confrontation with the Hulk and save her partner from Loki's control.

Once she reached it, it was quiet and empty. There was little light as well. But despite all of that, Natasha was still determined to find and take down Steve. She continued to walk along the metal bridge way that led out of the engine levels. She slowly walked her way down without trying to make any noise because Steve could be listening. Natasha kept on walking until she stopped at an intersection between the walkway. She heard footsteps coming from the left side of the intersection, and she quickly hid under the bridge while hanging on under the rail. When the person finally passed by, she peaked and saw that it was Steve. He had his Star Spangled suit and his shield in his right hand. He was speed walking in a hurry to the detention lab.

Natasha waited until Steve completely passed by, then she lunged herself up over the rail of the bridge, and landed with a spin down onto the surface in a crouched position. She flipped her hair back behind her and immediately made her way towards Steve.

Natasha knew that Steve was probably capable of much more than her and that he was definitely far stronger as well. He had a bigger build and endurance than her. Just one swing at her and Natasha would be on the ground unconscious. Natasha knew that she could easily lose to Steve, but she didn't bother to try and get help from any of the others because she felt that it was a task she could do alone.

Steve kept walking forward with his head straight and not bothering to look behind him or around anywhere else. Natasha was quietly, but quickly, sneaking her way up behind Steve, but Steve suddenly turned around without surprise and swung his fist at Natasha.

Natasha ducked as Steve swung at her head and she tried to get hold of his arm, but he shook her off and Natasha had stepped back. Steve swung his shield at Natasha as if it were a sword and aimed for her torso to try and cut her in half. Natasha ducked again all the way to the ground and swung her leg and kicked Steve in the chest. As she swung her leg, her body went down under the rail, and Natasha rolled under the walkway. Steve tried to look under to see where she went, but Natasha suddenly came back up from the side of a pole, swung herself in a circle, landed back on the walkway, and slid forward to kick Steve in the guts. Steve was hardly affected by any of the blows Natasha was delivering without the slightest sense of pain, so he still stood his ground just fine. Natasha quickly got off the ground and headed for another pole next to the rail. Steve then hurled his shield at Natasha, but Natasha swung herself off the pole onto another walkway before Steve's shield could slice her, and the shield went back in Steve's hand. Steve hopped onto the other walkway Natasha was on and began to pursue to kill her.

Steve swung violently with both his fists and shield and Natasha did her best to dodge each of Steve's attacks. Natasha attempted to kick Steve in the face, but Steve took hold of her leg and pushed it back. When Steve pushed her leg up, Natasha flipped herself back, put both of her palms on the surface, and performed a backflip while kicking Steve with her other foot. Natasha landed nice and smoothly like a skilled gymnast (which she was one). Natasha then pulled out her dagger in an upside down-sideways grip. She didn't expect it to do much to Steve, but she was going to use everything she had.

Steve and Natasha had stood for a moment staring dead at each other just waiting for either one of them to make a move. Natasha was shaking, but she didn't try to show it. Steve wasn't shaking though. He knew that he was far stronger than Natasha, so he didn't see any trouble in being afraid of her at all. After Steve had just taken a few steps forward with a murderous look in his blue possessed eyes, Natasha threw her dagger straight at Steve, hoping to hit him in his chest, but Steve put up his shield, and the dagger bounced off of it without leaving a scratch. Steve kept coming at her, but Natasha wasn't out of ideas yet.

Natasha put up both her fists in front of her and shot her electric bracelets at Steve. Steve easily blocked the bracelets too, but Natasha kept on shooting them. Steve tried to block as many as he could until one of them had caught him in the leg. The bracelet zapped him in the leg, sending 30,000 volts up the rest of his body, causing Steve to kneel on the ground. The shock only lasted for about a few seconds and Steve was stunned by the electric blast. While Steve was still stunned, Natasha ran up to the rail beside Steve, bounced off of it with her leg, and kicked him in the face while safely landing on her feet. Steve had fallen back completely on the ground and looked unconscious.

Natasha was awfully surprised of how the fight was going. She thought that Steve would have put up a better fight than how he was now. Maybe Loki's mind control wasn't making him as focused as he normally would be in combat. Or maybe it was because Natasha was more determined to save Steve's life than he was to complete Loki's tasks. Natasha thought that Steve surely didn't know what he was doing either. But despite all that, Steve was still far more powerful than Natasha was.

After Steve didn't show any signs of consciousness after 10 seconds, Natasha contacted Director Fury through her earpiece.

"This is Agent Romanoff. Rogers is down."

Fury immediately responded.

"Did you kill him?"

"No, but he's-

Suddenly, Steve regained his body movement and tripped Natasha with his foot. Natasha fell to the side and nearly knocked her head on the steel rail. She was on the ground in shock by Steve's sudden move, and sort of in pain from the fall.

"Agent Romanoff, do you copy? Romanoff?!" Fury shouted through the earpiece.

Natasha didn't have time to respond as Steve was getting back up to attack. Natasha quickly pulled herself up by the rail and tried to contact Fury again.

"It's Rogers! He's not do-

Steve suddenly grabbed Natasha's hand from her earpiece, twisted her in the opposite direction, and put her in a choke hold. His shield was still on the ground behind him as he was choking Natasha to death. Natasha could hardly breathe under Steve's strong grip. She felt like her throat was going to spring out of her mouth. The blood was starting to rush to her head, causing her face to emerge in pink. Natasha was terrified and her eyes showed it because they were wide open with fear. This wasn't the first time she's been in a chokehold by a man bigger than her, but this was no ordinary man who was restraining her. This was a man who's more than ten times stronger than other men, who had once been a man of righteousness, a man whose duty was sworn to protect people from harm's way. And now this man, Captain America, is trying to kill his own partner who's trying to save his life.

Natasha felt overpowered as Steve continued to restrain her in the hold. She didn't know what she probably could have done to escape his grip since he was so much stronger. She could hardly think too. Natasha was starting to notice her feet ascend from the ground as Steve was pulling his arm up against Natasha's neck. Once she was about a foot off the ground, Natasha swung both of her legs up around Steve's neck, causing Steve to finally let go of hers, and Natasha rolled herself up on top of Steve's head. Natasha was now on top of Steve with her legs still wrapped around his head. She then quickly activated her electric bracelet on her right wrist and jabbed Steve on the side of his neck with them. The shock sent 30,000 more volts into this body, but this time it was going to his head and neck area, which caused him to drop down once again, but leaving a different affect.

Natasha had back flipped off of Steve's neck and landed behind him as he slowly and steadily tried to get himself up. Natasha was awfully surprised by how Steve could recover himself so quickly from an electric shock of 30,000 volts. Normally that would kill any man, especially if it came from their head or neck. But Steve was once again no ordinary man. He was a Super Soldier.

Steve turned around to look up at Natasha, and Natasha saw that the blue possessed look in his eyes was gone. Steve looked like his normal self again.

"Natasha?" Steve spoke.

Natasha took a breath and let out a sigh of relief. She would've delivered a blow to the face and send him back to the ground, but she figured that wasn't possible, and decided to call paramedics to get Steve to safety.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Once the paramedics had checked to make sure Steve was okay, they allowed Natasha to pay a visit in his cell. Natasha had walked in to see Steve sitting on the side of his bed alone. When the door had opened, Steve looked up and saw Natasha.

"How do you feel?" Natasha asked.

"Like myself."

"Good."

Natasha had gone over to sit next to him on the bed. Steve was starting to get a little nervous due to the fact that he never had any real experience when talking with a girl. But he tried to keep his cool.

"Did I hurt you, Natasha?"

Natasha looked at Steve for a moment before speaking again. His question kind of threw her off guard. She wondered if he even knew what he had done.

"You… sort of did. I mean, I held in to the end, but…"

Natasha didn't finish her sentence. Steve had already got the idea. He did hurt her, and he felt bad for it.

"Natasha, I'm sorry."

"Don't be. This wasn't your fault."

"No, I'm sorry that I couldn't have stopped Loki from taking my mind."

"Look, Steve, you don't have to say sorry to me. You're okay now, that's all that matters."

"But what matters more to me is if you're okay."

Natasha looked at Steve confused. She didn't understand him at all. She didn't understand why he kept feeling sorry for her, and all she did was just save his life. Sure he could've killed her, but he didn't. That's the way Natasha likes to think; don't worry about what could've and just worry about what did. But then Natasha had forgotten that Steve was a dignified man who would do anything for people of all countries, not just America. He was willing to risk his life for anyone, no matter what would happen to him. And because of that, Steve had earned Natasha's respect.

"I'm alright, Steve."

Steve tried to hide his smile, but just couldn't because he knew Natasha can examine almost everything about him with her keen eyes in just a glance. So he smiled, and Natasha saw it.

"And I'm glad you are."

Natasha couldn't believe it either, but she was smiling too. It's been a while since she felt so generous for somebody in her life. If Steve was willing to die for her, than so was she. Then one day, she would eventually owe him a debt.


End file.
